Lipstick
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. Yongguk lagi usil, mengoleskan lipstick pada bibir Himchan yang menggoda. "YAK BBANG APA-APAAN INI!" drabble/BangHim/RnR?


**Title: Lipstick**

**Cast: BangHim**

**Warning: boy x boy, aneh gajelas... de el el muahahaha**

**.**

**all cast belong to god**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

:3

**.**

Yongguk tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sosok Himchan yang kini sedang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

Namja berkulit putih bersih, memiliki bola mata yang tampak bersinar, serta bibir merah yang menggoda. Dan semua itu membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik seperti perempuan di mata Yongguk.

Mengagumkan bukan? Padahal nyatanya Himchan itu namja tulen. Tak heran Yongguk begitu menggilai sosok seorang Kim Himchan tersebut.

.

"Bbang, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat Yongguk tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ahh... y-ya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Yongguk sedikit terbata

"Kau yakin, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu Bbang?"

"Tidak ada. Hmm... tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dari ku Himchannie" mendengar itu Himchan pun mengangguk mengerti.

.

Sebenarnya Yongguk dan Himchan kini sedang berada di ruang rias. Sehabis tampil tadi mereka lebih memilih di sana untuk beristirahat sejenak. Berbeda dengan Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan juga Zelo. Entah ke mana perginya mereka sekarang.

"Himchan"

"Ya, ada apa Bbang?"

"Bisa kau mendekat ke sini, Chanchan..." perintah Yongguk sambil memukul tempat duduk kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku..."

"Ayolah cepat!" perintahnya sekali lagi. Akhirnya dengan malas Himchan pun pasrah mengikuti apa perintah Yongguk

.

"Sekarang tutup matamu" suruh Yongguk saat Himchan sudah duduk di sampingnya

"Un-untuk apa?" tanya Himchan gagap

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya! Ikuti saja perintahku Hime." ucap Yongguk serius, sementara itu Himchan tak bisa mencegah kalau pipinya kini terasa memanas. Himchan tau pasti kalau ia merona sekarang. Apalagi Yongguk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime seperti ini. Sungguh sangat membuat Himchan sangat... ahh ntahlah, tak bisa di jelaskan.

.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Himchan pun menutup kelopak matanya. Tanpa buang waktu, melihat Himchan yang sudah menutup sempurna matanya Yongguk pun langsung meraih dagu Himchan.

"K-kau mau apa, Bbang?" tanya Himchan saat merasakan tangan Yongguk memegang dagunya, dan saat itu juga Himchan langsung membuka matanya.

"Yak kenapa kau membuka mata mu?!"

"Tapi Bbang..."

"Aish... Ayolah Hime, apa susahnya sih menutup mata"

"Hah~ baiklah" setelah menghembuskan napasnya berat, Himchan pun dengan terpaksa memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tapi belum lama, Himchan membuka matanya lagi saat ia menyadari jari Yongguk menyentuh lembut bibir bawahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu Bbang?" tanya Himchan sambil menatap wajah Yongguk penuh curiga

"Kau ini, aku belum menyuruhmu membuka mata Hime. Tapi kenapa kau membuka matamu lagi" ucap Yongguk sedikit kesal, sepertinya

"Sekarang, cepat pejamkan matamu lagi." perintah Yongguk lagi. Kali ini Himchan pun menurut lagi. Tak lama setelah memejamkan matanya, Himchan dapat merasakan kalau bibirnya kini sedang di beri sesuatu.

Ingin ia segera membuka matanya sekarang, tapi di urungkannya niat tersebut karena takut Yongguk akan kesal lalu memarahinya.

.

"Nah sudah selesai, sekarang buka matamu Hime" mendengar itu, Himchan pun membuka matanya lalu menatap tak mengerti ke arah Yongguk yang kini tersenyum lebar pada dirinya.

"Bercerminlah sana" ucap Yongguk, tak mau banyak berpikir Himchan pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menuju salah satu cermin besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Himchan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut cukup lama.

'Sepertinya ada yang ganjil' batin Himchan. Dan setelahnya...

"YAK BBANG APA-APAAN INI?!" tanya Himchan gak nyantai lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yongguk yang kini memasang cengiran tanpa dosa di wajahnya.

"Buat apa lipstick ini? Aku tidak suka ini Bbang" Himchan pun dengan segera menghapus kasar lipstick yang ada di bibirnya dengan kesal. Sementara itu Yongguk malah tertawa. Ughh sejak kapan Yongguk menjadi usil begini, pikir Himchan kesal lalu tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan.

"Hime"

"APA?!"

"Wow tak bisakah kau santai sedikit?" mendengar itu Himchan langsung memberi Yongguk tatapan tajam

"Kau menyebalkan Bbang"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... Bahkan sangat-sangat menyebalkan" ungkap Himchan jengkel. Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Yongguk menghilangkan raut wajah jahilnya lalu menggantikannya dengan raut wajah serius

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyebalkan ini menyukaimu?" tanya Yongguk yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan Himchan

"HAH?" tampaknya Himchan terkejut

"Aku menyukaimu, Hime" ucap Yongguk serius

"Aku ta..." belum sempat Himchan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir Yongguk sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Awalnya memang hanya menempel tapi selanjutnya Yongguk mulai melumat bibir Himchan. Dan Yongguk pun tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Karena Yongguk dapat merasakan Himchan yang membalas ciumannya tanpa paksaan.

Dengan begini Yongguk jadi tau, kalau nyatanya Himchan juga menyukainya. Dan yah... itu memang benar.

Benar kalau sebenarnya Himchan juga menyukai Yongguk sejak lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

ahahahahanjir ini apa ihh ini apa? maaf kalau jadinya gak jelas gini, dan yah apa banget gitu /? hwkakwkakwhk maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran ._.

.

Ohh ia makasih buat yang udah nyempetin ripiu sama baca ff aku yang Pantai Cinta

**DAEbak-LOvers / HyunChan / bbang2chan / Akasuna Minkyoo / Clvrmonds / hatakehanahungry / himechan / Jang Taeyoung / Siapaya / Kim Mika / djship / Azura Lynee Gee / Jaylyn Rui**

Buat **Siapaya **wah kamu juga suka OOR yah :3 ia aku gak mungkin nnton soalnya aku di kalimantan ._.

.

Last, Mind to Review?


End file.
